


Vistor's Pass

by orphan_account



Series: Dawn and Faith and Trash [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Farting, Post-Canon, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Listening In.'  Dawn's at college (a mystical one, too!) now, and gets a visit from Faith.  Dawn's still a little perv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vistor's Pass

Faith traced the chalk circle, said some Latin she didn't understand, and stepped through the wall. D couldn't end up going someplace normal, could she? No, she had to fucking study the fucking secret history of the cosmos so that she could fucking know about everything she didn't have to deal with any fucking more.

Apparently Lovecraft based Miskatonic on this place. Xander said so. So it was maybe true, maybe bullshit, maybe a clever geek in-joke at her expense. Anyway, ever since the Watcher's council got blown up, this was pretty much the only place for human beings to properly study all that weird shit. And back in the old hometown, too.

Which is to say it wasn't just the gas station food putting her stomach in knots. D'd be sorry she missed traveling in the dutch oven on wheels that was Faith's car.

She found Xtrn'ssd Hall, and took the elevator up to the third floor. Somehow she expected the place to look less like just some building. She knocked on the door. Dawn was buried in her laptop, on the bottom bunk. She was braless in a big-ass t-shirt and...it looked like nothing else. Good look.

"So. College girl. Hard at work?"

"Writing porn."

"Bullshit."

"No, really. Scat stuff. There's, like, nothing out there."

She ran over and hugged Faith. Faith parped out some of the gas she'd been holding in for her.

"Aww, I squeezed one out of you." She sniffed. "A bad one, too. Jeez."

"So what's it like, being all academic?"

"Well, I stopped shaving my pits and can write three thousand words on what's wrong with that thing you like."

"Hey, hairy pits are hot. I had hairy pits for a while."

"Tell you what. Get under the blanket with me and rip some more of those and I won't make any more obvious jokes."

Faith kicked off her boots and lay next to Dawn. The kid draped an arm around Faith's waist and placed her head against her collarbone. The angry sounds Faith's stomach was making would be entirely unromantic if, you know, Dawn wasn't a huge perv. Faith farted again, a rat-a-tat burst that burned her asshole a little.

"You been getting good shows in the ladies' rooms here?"

"You wouldn't believe it. The dining hall food is the worst. It's Breyer Hall, so we call it Breyerrhea. I actually think my body might be permanently changing."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Well, Dr. Castle's an alum, and she has, like the worst IBS. She farts all the time in class, and I mean they're mostly silent, but you know. I sit up front. The whole rest of the front row's empty. She's totally hot, too. She has this whole slacks and tight turtleneck thing going on. I heard her taking a dump a couple times. It's pretty explosive."

Faith groaned as a long silent fart eased its way out of her asshole.

Dawn sniffed, then slid her calf along Faith's.  It sounded pathetic, she knew, but Faith really missed having someone curl up on her.  "D," she said.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't just 'cause I'm game for, you know,"  She blew ass again, violently. "--this?"

"Faith, why would you say that?  I've buddy dumped with half the hall by now.  You're more than just your intestines."  She smiled.  This kid.  This weird, beautiful, pervy kid.  Who'da thought it'd be the mini Summers that ended up going for faith.

"Gee, thanks." 

"Wait," said Dawn.  "I've got some too."  What came out of her sounded very wet.  As in, don't check your panties, you already know there's a mark.  "Ugh, they're so greasy these days.  I love it."  The little cave they'd created was really starting to stink.  Faith slid a clothed leg over Dawn's bare one.  This was genuinely nice, letting rip while a pretty girl nuzzles your collarbone.  In fact, Dawn's little fetish had finally rubbed off on Faith.  She caught herself thinking about shitting with Dawn nearly as much as fucking her.

And speak of the gas station egg salad.  Whatever was waiting around in her guts was making a mad dash for the exit.

"Dawn, I think--"

Dawn cut her off.  "I need a bathroom now!"

"You too?"

The kid didn't even have time to put on her pants.  They both dashed to the dorm bathrooms like it was old times and the hounds of Hell were at their heels.  Dawn made it to the toilet in time.  Faith heard a sigh and a ten second fart echoing in the bowl.  Faith wasn't so lucky.  She got her pants down, but before she could sit, something just forced its way out of her and smacked wetly on the floor.  She stood there, immobile with cramps and shock.  A rapid-fire series of plops came from Dawn's stall.  She sat down just in time for the second wave to spray its way out of her.  Son of a bitch, this hurt.  

"How you doing over there, Dawn?"

A sputtering wet fart sounded from next door.  "About a 6.8 on the Dawn Summers collegiate gut blowout scale.  8 is where it stops being fun.  So, you know, you came at a good time."

Faith looked down at the pile she'd left on the floor.  Fuck, that was big.  It came out fast and definitely splattered upon impact.  Faith should, by all means, have had an iron stomach, scrounging like she did as a runaway.  But the fact was it was the only delicate thing about her.  If Dawn was right, the dining hall would pretty much brutalize her.  Which meant Dawn was going to be all sex-mode, all the time.  Fucking and shitting, man.  Almost felt primal.  Like fucking and fighting.

"I guess I did.  I'm at about 9, though.  So you had better make me feel real good when I finally finish turning inside out."

She grunted as another rocket-fuel shit sprayed out of her. "Mother _fucker!"_

Dawn giggled.  "I am so wet right now."

"Yeah, well, I'll be with you in a minute."  A booming fart. "Or, fuck, like, ten?"

Dawn flushed, and stepped into Faith's stall, carefully avoiding the shitpile.  "Or I'll be with you."

She pulled off her shirt and sonofabitch she'd gotten her nipples pierced.  She faced faith, straddling her, and just held her.  "Hey, sorry.  I kinda get off on the idea of stomach pain.  So, I know this isn't fun for you and I feel kinda guilty for being as turned on as I am.  So how 'bout I just hold you, huh?"

Faith groaned as she shat more.  Felt like fucking battery acid was coming out of her.  Dawn's warmth and softness made it easier.  Jesus, who'd have thought that Faith Lehane would have felt as loved as she ever had because her kinky-ass girlfriend helped her through a bout of the shits?  Shit, she kinda thought she'd have died by now.  You never know, huh?


End file.
